Unforgettable
by BubblyAmericanWriter1
Summary: Bella is left home alone and a stranger calls. Is it a hoax, or will her first lonely night be one she will never forget? AH One-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**BPOV-**

I stretched out along the length of our couch, letting out a large yawn. I didn't know how long I had been asleep, but it seems I slept long enough that my parents already left for their business trip in Hong Kong. A note was stuck to the cover of the mystery novel I had been reading.

_Bella,_

_We didn't want to wake you up. Dinner for the next few days is in the freezer. Your father and I love you!_

_Mom_

_P.S: If you feel lonely, you can invite Alice to spend the night if you want._

I looked towards the clock hanging on the wall. It was about 20 past 1 in the morning. I had stayed up all night last night writing up a term paper for English on Mark Twain; a paper that had to include citations and facts... and had to be ten pages, double spaced, size twelve font. My phone rang suddenly, causing me to jump. My heart pounded wildly in my chest.

"Get a grip on yourself, Bella." The screen said "Unavailable" but I answered it anyway, figuring it was a wrong number. "Hello, Bella Swan here." Silence on the other end.

"So you're alone? This'll be easier than I thought," said a slightly distorted voice before the call ended. I stared at the screen long after it returned to my wallpaper: a picture of Alice and me with gummy worms hanging out our noses - and the reason that I should never drink soda and eat sugary candy.

Every little creak in our house scared the crap out of me. I ran to the front and back doors and made sure that they were dead-bolted and locked. Our security system was armed. I panicked for our dog, Mosey, before I found her asleep on my bed, dreaming of bones and cats and whatnot. I leaned against the door frame, smiling at my cute Labrador puppy.

_Creeeak. Creeeak. Creeeak._

"What was that?!" I whispered to myself. I turned on my bedroom light and felt around for the metal bat my dad gave me a few years ago. It felt cold on my hand. I checked my bathroom; everything was in order, down to the placement of my toothpaste. There weren't any psychos in the shower or the closet. I checked every single room and found no one.

I silently cursed myself for reading a mystery book and then falling asleep. I set the bat down on the couch and went into the kitchen to fix myself a frozen pizza. I put it in the 450 degree oven and let it cook. I yawned again and stretched, smacking my lips as I walked back into the living room. I froze.

The bat was _gone. _I searched the floor around the couch and didn't find it. I grabbed my cell phone. "Alice?" I called out into the empty house. No response. I checked all of the locks once more. They were still locked. I checked the windows.

The one in my parent's room was wide open.

I grabbed my puppy from my room and locked myself in my parent's bedroom, grabbing my father's shotgun for protection. I turned on the TV and watched some movie on Lifetime, slowly drifting off with Mosey laying on the floor by the bed.

--

I woke up with my head on something soft and warm. I figured it was my dog and I reached up to pet her. Instead I found myself grasping a hand. A hand that squeezed my fingers. A finger lifted up my chin.

"Shh, Bella. No one's here to hurt you," a soft voice whispered. Warm lips met mine and kissed them deeply and slowly. More kisses were placed on my neck and my face. "Go back to sleep." I complied with the voice, snuggling against the stranger.

--

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping. The covers were pulled tightly over me; my hands grasping a pillow that was still warm.

My phone rang. I rubbed my eyes and looked at the caller I.D.

"Hey, Alice," I said, my voice still groggy with sleep.

"Oh good, you survived your first night alone! How was it?"

I thought back to the stranger, the way his lips felt against mine, his whispered words.

"Unforgettable, Alice. It was Unforgettable."

* * *

**A/N: **Who do you think it was who visited Bella during the night? ;)

Review :)


	2. Goodbye For Now

So after a constant inner battle with myself for the past (almost two) years, I've decided to give up trying to write FanFiction, at least for the time being. I try to write new things, and I end up getting one chapter posted and completely forgetting about it. As I enter into the summer before my Senior year of high school, I do notice how much I've grown, not only as a person but also as a writer. My vocabulary is bigger, and I'm more mature about what I write. I don't write just silly little things for the heck of it; I try to write things that will have a purpose and that will ultimately entertain other people. My first story on here - ever - was Why Like When You Can Love? (Oh gosh, do you guys even remember that story?) And it got a really good review, but I eventually took it down because I was trying to writer better (more mature) things. Maybe that's where my inspiration started going downhill.

I just am not inspired to write FanFiction anymore. I tried my hardest for almost two years because I know you guys (if any of you are still out there) enjoy my writing and enjoy me as a person and I love all of y'all for that. But as my life moves ahead, and I get busier and busier I just won't have time for this. I have college classes, scholarships, and graduation to look forward to, not to mention my part-time job. I'll be doing homework or working every night, and barely have time to socialize with my friends, let alone get on the computer and try to post something I won't cringe at. I know it sounds awful, but I'm just too busy for this. Way too busy.

Does this mean I'm going to disappear for good? HECK NAW. I'll still be around; after all, there are many stories on here I'm subscribed to, many wonderful authors that I love, and this is such a great way to pass the time when I'm not doing anything. The only way FanFiction can get rid of me is if they ban my account, and I hope that never happens. My stories will stay up; I'm not going to take them down. I know my notes story was the amusement of a lot of people here, so why remove a good thing?

I joined FanFiction when I was 13 years old. It was a new website and I was (still am) an aspiring writer. I had plenty of ideas and wanted to write something I was proud of. I would come home from school every day and sit down at the computer and read reviews and messages related to the stories I had written, and then crank out another chapter. I enjoyed doing that; you have NO idea what joy it brought me.

FanFiction just doesn't have its spark anymore for me, guys. Sad, but true. I'm going to go to college and major in English, and hopefully by the time I graduate college (in 5 years, seeing as I have one more high school year left) I will have something published, and I will definitely update this and let y'all know. However, I don't think I'll be writing anymore about Bella or Edward or Harry or Hermione or any other fictional character for quite some time. As much fun as it was to manipulate them and all, I'm ready to move on to characters from my own imagination. I'm ready to create a world that YOU GUYS will fall in love with. I want to be able to see my name on this website, along with whatever series it is I've created. I want to be able to see you guys manipulate my characters and bring me joy and laughter and tears. I want to see all of this come true.

Right now, I'm an empty slate. But who knows what 5 years will bring? It's a long time, after all.

Feel free for you all to message me with questions or things of that nature; I will read and respond to them all.

But for now... goodbye, you guys. I'll miss each and every one of you. xoxoxo

-Deanna


End file.
